


The endless storm - part 2

by Red_inK



Series: Memories of SE.RA.PH [4]
Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fate/Extella reference, Gen, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_inK/pseuds/Red_inK
Summary: The conclusion to The endless storm.When Hakuno and Astolfo become stowaways aboard the Golden Hind, she finds herself face to face with her first ever opponent, and is swept along in another adventure.





	The endless storm - part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of The endless storm. Part 1 is just before this in this collection so go ahead and read it first.  
...Or don't, I suppose- whatever floats your boat!

'I've heard rumours of a great treasure buried deep within a dark, forbidden abyss of the Moon Cell. So close and yet so out of reach.'

_'A dark, forbidden abyss... How did Drake find out about the Cavern?' _Hakuno thought.

The Zero Dark, a piece of the Moon Cell that was purposely amputated. Inside that void was the Cavern, a literal piece of the Umbral Star. It was there Hakuno had been imprisoned by, and had befriended her beautiful Servant Altera. Using Spiritrons, Altera had recreated an endless pile of gold, representing the spoils of war her human form, Attila, had once earned in life.

Drake couldn't hide her devilish smile, even if she wanted to. 'Just thinking about such a treasure hunt sets my heart racing!'

Destroying that piece of the Umbral Star didn't mean that the Zero Dark was completely safe– and investigating that damned place wasn't the best idea– Archimedes was excellent proof of that. However Hakuno felt that warning Drake would only encourage her.

As the Captain's crew scampered to and fro, Drake led Hakuno and Astolfo towards the ship's wheel and took command. 'Well, now that you're here, why not try your hand at piracy?'

Astolfo jumped back in shock, 'we're not going to hurt people for profit Captain!' Drake just rolled her eyes and twisted the wheel violently, catching the two stowaways off their feet. As they both fell over Hakuno realised that Drake would only accept one answer.

'What say you, Master pirate? I'll even let you take a turn at steering!'

'Somehow I think you may regret that,' Hakuno said, forcing a chuckle out of Drake. 'Well, if it we're just going to look around for a little while I suppose it won't hurt.'

'Master?!' Astolfo exclaimed, but he wasn't sure if he was scolding his Master or getting excited.

'Though, what will you do if you find this rumoured treasure?' Hakuno asked.

'_When _I find it,' Drake corrected, and beamed, 'I'll scatter it like a storm!'

'Aw man, that actually sounds like fun!' Astolfo chirped, clearly on board now.

Hakuno brushed some dust off herself, 'well then it seems you have two new recruits for the time being. I'll need a new outfit though.'

'Huh? What for Master?' Astolfo asked.

Hakuno closed her eyes and crossed her arms. 'If I'm going to be a pirate, then I'm going all out – I don't half-ass things. And call me Francisco Xavier!'

Captain Drake steadied the Golden Hind. The white sails came to life, billowing with the wild winds, propelling the legendary fleet forward. 'I don't know what makes you so obsessed with my name, but hell I'm not complaining. Oh yeah, this'll be so much fun Master!'

* * *

'Hold on my Praetor, I'll be with you before you know it!' Nero yelled, rushing forward with speed of the gods at her heels. Close behind were Nameless, Tamamo and the child Altera.

'Why didn't she call out though?! My Husband knows to call us to her side with a Command Seal,' Tamamo exclaimed, trying to contain her anxiety, and failing.

'Maybe Mother is just talking with the Captain. She does like to do that' Altera said, reminiscing the time her Mother did the same with her back in the Cavern.

'She'll just get herself hurt. More likely the Captain is threatening her into not using her Command Seals,' Archer stated. After everything they had been through, Francis Drake had always been on the opposing side. There was no other reason that Hakuno wasn't calling for help.

They reached the cliffs that stood by the sea, and saw the Golden Hind, a ghost ship rippling through the blue. At the bridge the Captain stood proudly. At the ship's helm stood–

'Master?'

Hakuno was on the Golden Hind, steering it alongside the Captain like a second in command. She wore black trousers tucked into long brown boots, and a plain white shirt– she also chose to don a brown leather hat.

'Or she could be playing pretend pirate with Rider,' Archer sighed. Astolfo was nimbly swinging from mast to mast, childishly laughing as he did.

'PRAETOR!' Nero yelled with the might of an opera singer, catching the Master's attention. She cheerily waved back, oblivious to her Servants' concerns.

'AHOY LANDLUBBERS! Eh... that's right, isn't it?' Hakuno said, turning to Drake who just laughed jubilantly.

'GET BACK HERE NOW!' both Archer and Saber yelled. Hakuno just looked confused.

'WHY?'

'WHY?! Eh, Caster! Explain to her immediately!' Nero said.

Tamamo however was lost in thought. 'So my Husband likes to role play as a pirate?' she muttered, a cunning smile spread across her face.

'Bah useless!' Nero yelled. 'PRAETOR! WHAT OF ALTERA? SHE– Altera?'

'Rider stole her.' 

'What was that Archer?!'

'That hair brained Astolfo just popped out of nowhere and took her with him. Look.' Archer exasperated, pointing out to the Golden Hind.

Both Hakuno and Astolfo were hugging Altera, who was happily waving back to Nero. All the while Captain Drake boomed an even louder laugh, with her crew hooting along.

'PRAAAEETOOR!' Nero yelled again– no longer the centre of attention; now she wanted to be part of the fun. 'HAVE YOU HIT YOUR HEADS? ARE YOU ALL RUNNING A FEVER?'

'NOOO!'

Archer just stood at the cliff dumbfounded. _'Is the Master finally becoming a rebellious teenager?'_ He thought. 'We're getting nowhere with this' Archer stated, his twin blades materialising into his hand. 'Prepare yourself El Draque, your voyage ends here!'

'Hmm! Altera! Praetor, Astolfo! This is for your own good!' Nero yelled, and along with Archer they began to navigate atop the rocks, making their way to the first of the ships.

'Ha! The table is set for a wild hunt!' Drake announced, taking the helm back from Hakuno. The ghost ship began to shine, in preparation for Francis Drake to unleash the full might of her Noble Phantasm.

'Eh, please try not to hurt them Captain!' Hakuno said.

'If you could survive it, then it's no problem for couple of Servants, Master!' Drake emphasised. She wasn't directing her attacks at anyone in particular. Also Hakuno might have imagined it, but it seemed like Drake enjoyed calling her, "Master". Drake was just showing off, staging her grand power before everyone; an opportunity she never properly received during her brief time in the Grail War.

Caster watched amused from the cliff face as Saber and Archer nimbly leaped from ship to ship, avoiding silver swords and gunfire. The trademark Culverin Cannons began to emerge from the hull. Archer stopped Saber just short of the Golden Hind.

'What? Explain yourself Archer!'

'...It seems this chaotic scene has attracted a certain Top Servant.'

Drake fully activated her Noble Phantasm. The sky darkened as pitch black clouds swirled around the ghost fleet. Lightning strikes of gold and purple bit at the wild winds; and the last remaining streak of sunlight was blotted out by more ghost ships.

The Golden Hind navigated the tempestuous storm, a flagship before her ghostly flotilla. Hakuno, Astolfo and Altera stood there, wide eyed and agape inside the eye of the ethereal storm. 'Is this a bad civilisation?' Altera managed to yell out, almost lost to the wind.

'I, I think so, but– ' Hakuno yelled back. Her mind flitted back to the stories that gave rise to Drake's malevolent self. She wasn't called "El Draque" for nothing. She burned through civilisations, earning fear in the hearts of the Spanish Armada. And yet, the Golden Hind was seen as a source of miracles, supposedly existing in Avalon, alongside King Arthur herself.

Seeing The Golden Wild Hunt for herself, Hakuno could see how Drake's legend was on par with that of King Arthur's. Well, she could ask King Arthur how she felt about that comparison.

Seeing as she was directly facing the ghost fleet.

Standing atop the water's wild surface Artoria gripped Excalibur. The golden sword was raised high, standing alone against the golden ship. 'I can no longer stand by– Master and friends I will end this at once!'

_'Did this really get out hand that much?!' _Hakuno thought. She wondered if Nameless called her here. But then again, Artoria was always one to follow her own path, eradicating evil wherever she could. That, or she had gotten extremely bored and didn't care to admit it.

'Well, this was fun,' Francis Drake belted out, 'but all the best adventures are like fireworks, bursting with colour and fading shortly after!' She turned to Astolfo, 'you there, puny Knight! You best get yourself and the other Musketeers outta here.'

'Aye aye Captain!' Hippogriff popped back into existence as Astolfo helped Altera up. Hakuno looked back to the Captain, 'Wait! What about you!?'

Drake's scar glistened as seawater sprayed over the ship, and she gleamed. 'You can't expect me to back down from this– after all, I only challenge the strongest!' As the three began to ride Hippogriff out of the storm, Drake yelled out,' be sure to employ my services in the next adventure Master! We'll have a great time!'

Hakuno beamed back, 'Yes! The drinks will be on me!' Drake laughed, relishing in the promise to be upheld.

'EXCALIBUR!'

* * *

Hakuno walked back to her room. Sure, she was supposed to be feeling sorry for herself. She, Astolfo and Altera had to endure a lengthy lecture from the King of Knights about the perils of piracy. Hakuno still didn't really see what was so bad, but they remained kneeled in front of the King, with their heads bowed in shame.

She would never forget that brief, golden time with the Captain. It truly was like fireworks, dazzlingly bright and ferocious, and only for a flicker of time. Captain Drake would be back soon enough; Hakuno even believed she survived Excalibur's might and was still sailing, hunting down her legendary treasure. In an endless, raging storm.

Exhausted, Hakuno opened the door to her bedroom, eager for sleep and to dream of her adventure.

'Did you enjoy your joy ride today? Pirate Husband?'

'Eh? Tamamo?'

Caster was laying on her bed, adorned in a full pirate costume, her tail swishing seductively. Was this one of the Tamamo Nine?

'Ahoy there.' Tamamo slyly smiled.

Oh god what had she gotten herself into?

**Author's Note:**

> ...Is this a good ending? Or a Dead End?


End file.
